With the advent of "rigid" insulating materials such as expanded polystyrene and the like, a large number of different insulating systems for concrete block walls have been developed. These include the systems disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,348,845--Iannarelli PA1 4,269,013--West PA1 4,193,241--Jensen, et al. PA1 4,148,166--Toone PA1 4,058,948--Warren PA1 4,015,387--Tillie PA1 3,982,369--Keleske PA1 3,885,363--Whittey PA1 3,546,833--Perreton PA1 3,318,062--Grants PA1 3,204,381--Perreton PA1 2,852,934--Amundson
While a number of the patents listed above disclose insert members which are intended to provide the necessary insulation within the block cavities, none of the references shows the unitary construction specifically designed for individual insertion into each cavity, provided with a specific sealing construction designed to provide a crushable, yieldable sealing surface.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,013 discloses an insulating system which incorporates the use of a separate cap element which has proved to be somewhat troublesome in the installation of the complete insulating barrier within the respective block cavities. The present construction of the cap elements integrally with the main body portion of the barrier panels produces a unit which can be quickly and easily installed on the job and which maintains the position of the capping flange during the laying of the next course of blocks.